Marama, Frisco
Marama, Frisco and Tartufo three of Nox's most powerful servants, are secondary antagonists from season one of Wakfu, they make their first appearance during the clash between Nox and Grougaloragran. Their exact nature is not known, but they appear to be the reanimated corpses of a Cra, a Feca and a Sacrier (three classes in-game), and possess most of their respective powers in their classes. In the clash with the Brotherhood, Marama is frozen away, then crushed under the feet of an impassioned XII Raze-time, while Frisco and Truffle are crushed by Amalia's tombs. History Encounter in the Battle During his fight with Grougaloragran, unable to defeat him alone, Noz appealed to his three puppets Marama , Frisco and Tartufo. Each one of them has a specialty: one is a hand-to-hand adept and extends tendrils of ink to catch and bring his opponent to him while the other, specializing in remote attacks, shoots arrows. The last one is equipped with an extremely strong shield and intervenes to protect Nox or the other two puppets when they are in bad posture. The combination of the three turns out to be formidable and Grougaloragran seems to have underestimated the effectiveness of these three humanoids that manage to make a series of shots that ended up blocking it under tons of rocks. But it takes more to neutralize a dragon of the caliber of Grougaloragran. While the puppets thought they had finished with him, he grabbed the shield by surprise and used it as a weapon to hit the melee specialist. Once these two neutralized, getting rid of the archer is extremely simple. Sadida Kingdom's War Finally it is the cries of pain of Evangelyne that will leave Amalia of his prostration. Despite her condition, she realized that Evangelyne is a prisoner of one of the puppets and that her life is threatened. Then an unexpected help comes to her. There was a telepathic contact between Amalia and the Tree of Life. The latter will lend him his strength by merging temporarily with her. This union puts Amalia in a second state and allows her to create roots so powerful that they easily spray the three remaining puppets. Other Appearances Wakfu: Les Gardiens They will act as bosses in the mission "Grougaloragran l'Eternel", protecting his master in the first quarter of the phase. After destroying them to have the opportunity to confront Nox on the Oma island. Season 2 They are briefly seen in the story of Evangelyne at the beginning of the first episode, when she writes in her diary the exploits of her clan. Trivia *Each Puppet represents a class from the actual game. **The Archer being aCra, a class specialized in range combat through arrows and explosive targets. **The one wearing the bandana is a Sacrier, berserker tanks with the ability to control the ink in the many tattoos around their bodies for a variety of close-combat attacks. **And the one with a shield is a Feca, the game's classic tank. **The third and unnamed one appears to be a revived Sadida. *In Wakfu, the game, the class Xelor have a spell called "Mummification", which brings a deceased ally back to life but losing 1/3 of it's HP over 3 turns, implying of the fragility of the said ally. Navigation Category:Mummies Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists Category:Mute Category:Mutated Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Saboteurs Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Insecure Category:Krosmoz Villains Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Mechanically Modified